Forever I Promise You
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: Songfic! To the song Forever and Always- Parachute. Hope you like it! InoShika-ness . Ino falls against Shikamaru clutching his body against her own her tears leaving stains on his clothes "I promise" she whispers.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way, shape or form. I also do NOT own Forever and Always- Parachute all rights go to original owners. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>It's been 5 years.<p>

5 years since that day.

Today would have been their 5 year anniversary... and his death day anniversary.

All she could do was remember.

Remember every little detail about that day.

All she could do was listen to the song.

The song that made her remember.

The song that told their story perfectly, right down to the last detail.

As she cried and listened the heartbroken girl hugged her pillow...

And remembered...

She remembered the day her love was taken from her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's sitting at the table, the hours get later<br>He was supposed to be here  
>She's sure he would have called<br>She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
>No one's said they've seen him<br>Why, is something wrong?**_

"That lazy bum! He's always late! I bet he's watching some clouds or even sleeping!" the 24 blonde haired blue eyed kunoichi named Ino Yamanaka soon-to-be Nara muttered while she sat at her dining room table staring at the clock. It was already 5:30 and Shikamaru was supposed be here 2 hours ago "I mean I know he was on a mission but he promised!" she said angrily. "He could've at least called" she muttered glancing out the window only to find it empty. Ino sighs as she lays her head on the table her hair spilling out in front of her.

_**She looks back to the window  
>Suddenly the phone rings<br>A voice says something's happened  
>That she should come right now<strong>_

"Where could he be? Not even Chouji has seen him since this morning" the blonde thought sneaking another glance outside. She suddenly jerks up when she hears her phone start to ring, quickly she ran towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly hoping it was her pineapple haired lover. "Ino Yamanka?" the female voice said from the other end. Ino's head fell slightly as she sighed and answered with an irritated and angry "Yes?". "This is Shiomi Hatake a healer here at the hospital. I'm calling to tell you that Shikmaru Nara is here with us, he just got back from a mission and he is badly wounded-" the nurse started but was cut off with Ino's quick reply. "I'll be right there" Ino hung up the phone and grabbed her shoes before she burst through her front door and ran as fast as she could towards the hospital.

_**Her mind goes to December  
>She thinks of when he asked her<br>He bent down on his knees first  
>And he said<br>I want you forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together  
>Forever and always<strong>_

As Ino ran she couldn't help but remember the day he had proposed to her. She glanced down at her ring and smiled. That had been the best night of her life and it was the first time she had ever seen Shikamaru look nervous.

Flashback:

_Ino and Shikamaru were walking hand in hand along the pathway to their favourite place. It was the place Ino had always found him whenever he was late to practice. No one could find this place only Shikamaru and Ino. It was __the place where Shikamaru asked her out for the first time. It was the place where they had their first date. It was the place where they had their first kiss and it was even the first place where they even made love for the first time. _

_When they reached the the secluded clearing Ino smiled remembering the wonderful memories she had shared with the man standing next to her. She looked over at Shikamaru who was looking down and hiding something behind his back. "Shika?" she had asked putting one of her soft hands on his cheek. Shikamaru looked into her eyes and place his hand on top of hers before grasping it with both. _

"_Do you love me?" he had asked._

"_Of Course!" was her immediate answer._

_He smiled and kissed her lightly before pulling away "Good, it would be such a drag and very troublesome if you didn't". he whispered with a smirk causing Ino to blush slightly. Shikamaru took a deep breath before going down on one knee still holding Ino's hand in between both his own. Ino's eyes widened when she realized what was happening. _

"_Shika..." she whispered shocked. Shikamaru looked right into her eyes and spoke:_

"_Ino Yamanaka. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever. I want to be the one you run to when something upsets you. I want to be the one saying Yes that's MY wife. I want to be the one you have mini Ino's with. I want to be the one to hold you and kiss you and make love to you. I'll always love you Ino through the good and the bad I'll stick with you. So please Ino Yamanaka would you do me the honour and Marry Me?" he asked. _

_Ino stood there shocked for a good 5 minutes before everything sunk in. Her eyes brightened and the biggest smile spread across her face. "YES!" she screamed before tackling him in the biggest hug. Shikamaru chuckled and muttered a "Always so troublesome" but he smiled and slid the ring on her finger before capturing her lips in a passionate and loving kiss. _

End Flashback.

Ino couldn't help but let a tear slide down from her eyes as she remembered that day. "I really hope he's okay" she whispered to herself. She finally reached the hospital and took a deep breath before walking in.

_**She pulls up to the entrance  
>She walks right to the front desk<br>They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
>They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them<br>She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room**_

Ino quickly went to the front desk and told them her name. "Right this way" Shiomi said with a light smile. Ino tried to smile back but found she couldn't. Silently she followed the healer down the hallway, each step she took Ino felt her heart plummet deeper and deeper. The look on the healers face wasn't helping her either. She had to believe that Shikamaru would be alright, there was no one else she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

"What happened" she whispered as they walked. The healer, Shiomi, sighed before stopping and facing her. "He was trying to protect everyone and the one they were going to escort was about to be attacked by several ninja but Mr. Nara went and jumped in front of her before anything could happen. Unfortunately he had no time to defend himself. He had several kunai in his back, his whole left side had been crushed on the impact and he had lost a lot of blood from all the gashes" Shiomi explained giving the blonde a slight smile knowing it was futile. Ino already had the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Will he make it?" Ino asked hope in her blue eyes. The healer looked at her with sympathy knowing that of she lied nothing would come out if it "It's not looking so good right now but we're trying all we can" Shiomi reassures her. "Well this is the room you can go in call me if you need anything" Shiomi told her before walking away. Ino nodded and breathed deeply before putting on a straight face and wiping her tears away. Then she stepped into the room.

_**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
>They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life<br>The house on the hillside, where they would stay  
><strong>__**Stay there forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together, and always remember  
>Whether rich or for poor or for better<br>We'll still love each other, forever and always**_

"Shika..." Ino whispers as she entered the room. She cringed slightly at the sight. There was dried blood in his hair, his body was covered in bandages and his left side was in some kind of cast. Hearing his name Shikamaru slurred slightly and opened his dark eyes. A light smile came onto his face as he saw who had said his name. "Ino..." he whispered before cringing in pain. Ino quickly rushes in and sits on his right side clasping his hand tightly in her own. "Are you okay?" she whispers, afraid of talking to loud. Shikamaru smiled lightly "I am now that you're here, except this hospital is so troublesome" he whispered making her smile. Still the same Shikamaru thinking everything is always so 'troublesome'.

Shikamaru smiles again before closing his eyes. "I was thinking that when I get out of here we would build a house in our special place... how does that sound?" he asks, opening an eye slightly waiting for her reaction. Ino smiled and nods "That sounds wonderful Shika." she whispered unable to hold back the tears anymore. Shikamaru frowns "Hey no tears there to troublesome, besides you look beautiful without them" he whispers taking his hand and wiping them away. Ino smiles slightly and sniffles "Thank You Shika" She whispers. "Now when we have kids the boy should be named Asuma... don't you think?" he asked her trying to cheer her up. Ino smiles "That is a great idea Shika and if it's a girl we should name her Ayame." Shikamaru smiled "That's a beautiful name." he commented.

"So you promise Shika?" Ino asked

"Promise what" he said.

"That we'll be together no matter what? Forever and Always?" she replied looking deep in his eyes.

Shikamaru smiled "I promise". Thinking that this promise would not be troublesome at all.

_**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
>Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses<br>She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
><strong>__**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
>She looks into his eyes, and she says<strong>_

Looking into those eyes Ino suddenly got an idea. She kisses his forehead and whispers a quick "I'll be right back" before leaving the room and finding the healer. When Ino finally finds Shiomi she walks up to her and asks her to bring her a couple things. Then Ino sets off to find Hinata, when Hinata is located Ino runs up to her to ask her a big favour.

"Hinata!" Hinata looked up, smiles and waves. Ino smiles back "Hinata can you do me a favour?". "S-s-sure I-I-Ino" Hinata stuttered. Ino smiled even at 24 Hinata was still on the shy side. "Can I borrow yours and Naruto's wedding rings?" Ino asked pleadingly. Hinata looked shocked at the odd request "W-w-why? I-I-Ino?" Hinata asked. Ino looked at Hinata the tears in her eyes threatened to escape any second. Ino unable to say it out loud walked over to Hinata and whispered the situation in her ear.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock before nodding quickly. "NARUTO!" Hinata yelled causing Ino to jump slightly at the sudden noise. Hinata smiled "S-s-s-sorry" she stuttered. Suddenly Naruto popped up and kissed Hinata's cheek. "Yes Mrs. Uzumaki?" he asked chuckling at her crimson blush. "I-I-Ino n-n-needs t-to b-borrow o-o-our r-r-rings" she told him. Naruto looked at Ino and asked a rude "Why?" Ino sighed and looked at Hinata for help. Hinata smiled and whispered something in Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes widened but nodded and slipped off his ring before handing it to Ino with a smile. Ino grinned when Hinata did the same "Thank you" she whispered before running off towards Shikamaru's room.

_**I want you forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together, and always remember  
>Whether happy or sad or whatever<br>We'll still love each other, forever and always  
>Forever and always, forever and always<strong>_

When she reached his room she noticed everything was set up and Shikamaru was looking at everything with curiosity. Ino smiled and held up the rings, Shikamaru smiled slightly before motioning her to come closer. Ino obliged and sat next to him and once again clasped his hand in between her own. "Shika..." she whisperes not knowing how to start. Shikamaru said nothing and just stared at her waiting. Ino took a deep breath before slipping the borrowed ring onto his finger.

"Shikamaru Nara. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever. I want to YOU to be the one I run to when I get upset. I want to be the proud wife as she watches her husband play with his children. I want to be the one who has our mini Shika's. I want YOU to be the one to hold me and kiss me and make love to me. I'll always love you Shika through the good and the bad I'll stick with you. You've made me so happy over the last couple of years. I'm so glad it was YOU I ended up with Shika" Ino whispered kissing him lightly on the lips. The tears now flowing freely. When she pulled away Shikamaru grumbled a protest and forced her back down for a passion filled kiss.

The both pulled away breathless.

_**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
>His voice is almost too low<br>As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
>Please just remember even if I'm not there<br>I'll always love you, forever and always**_

Ino notices that Shikamaru's breaths are becoming slower and the beeps indicating his heart rate are becoming slower too. Fear wells up in her chest and more tears pour down her face. "Shika..." she whispers. Shikamaru looked up at her and smiles. He takes the ring from her clenched fist instantly making it relax. "My turn" he whispers slipping on her own borrowed ring.

"Ino Yamanaka. I love you forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I want you to promise me that even if I'm not there I want you to remember that I'll love you, forever and always" he whispers his voice dangerously low. With one last kiss his head falls back against the pillow and his hand slips off her face.

The beeps finally stop and his chest is no longer moving.

Ino falls against Shikamaru clutching his body against her own her tears leaving stains on his clothes "I promise" she whispers.

"_**I'll always remember and I will never forget you Shika"**_

* * *

><p>Just like she promised she NEVER forgot.<p>

Every kiss.

Every Vow.

Every word spoken.

Every touch felt.

She remembered.

"Forever and Always Shika... I promise you"

* * *

><p>Hey Renee here! This is my first songfic so no flames please! I was listening to this song (Forever and Always- Parachute) and for some reason Ino and Shikamaru popped into my head. So I decided to make this. Hope you like it!<p>

Oh and sorry for any OOC!

Xoxo- Renee


End file.
